


alone in a crowd

by Catory



Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Yami o Terasu Mono
Genre: Introspection, M/M, demiromantic takeru, mild au probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catory/pseuds/Catory
Summary: Takeru's known that he's a one night stand guy for a pretty damn long time. Sex and romance don't have to go together, and he's always figured that the latter was just never for him.But on the other hand... fuck absolutes, you feel?





	alone in a crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadisthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisthetic/gifts).



Okay, so listen. Takeru knows that he's got kind of a rep in the Makai community, and it's not exactly positive—  he sure as hell doesn't get why, sex is awesome, it’s a great time for all parties involved, but what's the big deal with everyone getting' their panties in a twist about it like he's some kinda irredeemable slut or anything for not makin' anything more of it? It's just sex, fucking chill. And it’s a real shame too, cuz he's _seen_ a buncha knights and priests and one thing that most all got in common is that they're _hot_ as hell. Like, damn. Pity that they're all a buncha fuckin' raisin ass prudes, seriously, ain't a single one of them knows how to have some fun so like… shit. Y'know?

Well, Rian's cool about it, she kinda sorta gets it, maybe? Like… it doesn't have to matter, it's just sex and nothing sacred. But sometimes Takeru thinks that he can still feel some kinda vague judgement from her, cuz _she_ does it for work reasons while he's just fuckin around, literally, and she's still kinda… what? Expecting herself to settle down someday like everyone expects her to, like she's really only doin' this cuz she gotta, but at the same time sometime she acts like all these expectations are such a pain in the dick and they aren't her at all and— man, Takeru just can't get a read on her, it's too damn messy. And on the other hand, Aguri's an open fuckin' book. Classic richboy stick-in-the-mud, if he glared any harder at Takeru his shitty expensive glasses would fall off his nose. But Aguri won't do anything to jeopardize this mission, not when it's his first big shindig without the support of the Kusugami family. Scion of the family finally spreadin' his wings for the first time, can't afford to fuck it up, yeah? And like, let's not even get into Burai, cuz who the fuck knows the first thing about Burai? He ain't tellin' them everything, and that kinda pisses Takeru off but hey! Nothin' he can do about it, and no point in bitchin' while there's horrors to be fought.

It's Takeru's first big team job, and while it coulda been better it sure coulda been a whole lot worse, too. He can work with this.

Considerin' all this, it's _totally_ a surprise when Takeru reflexively flirts with the new guy (and what's his deal, huh, how many more young Makai knights are gonna show up outta nowhere at Burais beck n' call) and the new guy flirts back. Sure throws him for a loop, but Ryuga has a nice ass and a nicer smile, so Takeru ain't complaining. A Makai Knight one night stand would be a first for him too, you know?

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Ryuga's come to Volcity, and Takeru's slowly come to realize that this dude is fuckin' weird. Like, okay, not that Takeru knows that many knights wielding legendary fuckoff armor in the first place and maybe it's just a thing, and Ryuga's a damn good fighter too so it shouldn't even matter but it's like— even besides his bizarre fucking reactions to touching Madou Horrors, Ryuga's weird. And it's driving Takeru nuts.

Like, okay. Takeru's first impression was that Ryuga was just ballsy as hell, y'know, confident enough that he could ignore all the rules and still get by, and you know what? Takeru can respect that. But after the third time Rian had to slap a lizard out of Ryuga's hand before he could start munching on it in public… he doesn't know the rules, does he? Spoken or unspoken, Makai or human… Ryuga doesn't know and he doesn't give a shit and that’s so… what the fuck? How do you even get to that kinda point?

And, okay, maybe part of the reason Takeru's all caught up in confusion here is kinda personal, he begrudgingly concedes. Like, man. He figured that Ryuga knew that any kinda offer to sleep together woulda been a no strings attached kinda deal— but Takeru didn't realize until after, like, three weeks and a huge bitchfight and making up (and making _out,_ ehehe) that Ryuga doesn't _do_ no strings— he's clingy, he's attached to every goddamn person he meets. That's— that's weird, ain't it?

Like, it's clear to anyone with damn eyes that Ryuga believes in people beyond all fuckin' reason, as if he hasn't met any actual people in all their assholery. I mean, yo, no offense, Takeru's a Makai Knight with everything that that title comes with, and he gets people are worth savin' and all that jazz but. People do shit things too, sometimes. Knights can't afford to pick and choose who to save, but that doesn't mean Takeru doesn't get to have _opinions_ about it. But… he can't help but get the impression that Ryuga doesn’t get this at all, like he can't comprehend that you don't just walk out there with your whole bleeding heart on your sleeve because that'll just get you hurt, because nobody's heart is big enough to care about everyone in the whole wide world and not everyone can be trusted—

He's crazy.

There's no other reason for it, Ryuga's fuckin' crazy and logically, Takeru knows that he should get the hell outta dodge or call for backup or _something_ before Ryuga and his stupid, stupid naivete drags them all down into something that they can't come back from. Like, okay, maybe Takeru thinks with his dick more than he should and fucks up a bit, but Ryuga's really gonna get them all killed. Takeru's gotta go. Ryuga's just a colleague— just a friend. Maybe, if he said something— if Burai or Rian or somebody could convince Ryuga that the world wasn't as nice as he thought he could—

But of course the thought catches in the back of his heart even as he thinks it. The _thought_ of leaving, or of Ryuga changing, becoming as cynical and bitter as everyone else— completely un-fucking-acceptable. Why?

Ryuga's not going to die a peaceful death (and the way this mission is working out, he's not gonna die alone), but Takeru hates the thought of him changing. Ryuga's soft heart is gonna get him and everyone he works with killed, but Takeru can't possibly leave.

And he doesn't know why.

Takeru's paralyzed, and he can't figure out what's tyin' him down and hates it. He's the fuckin' Flame Sword Knight, and you can't freeze fire in place. Something's gotta change. Something _will_ change.

* * *

It's night, and moonlight filters its way through the window. Takeru's bed is small, and two people is a tight fit. It didn't used to matter before— seriously, even he's not stupid enough to invite some civilian into their base— but that was before and this is now. Takeru's arms frame Ryuga's head, and like on any other day they probably woulda started making out by this point but Takeru can't have fuckin' heard what he thought he heard— "You've gotta be fuckin' with me."

Ryuga scowls a bit and shoves Takeru away so he can sit up. "I'm not! Dude, I spent literally ten years doing nothing but training to become Garo, it wasn't even relevant in anyway— the only person I saw for _ten fucking years_ was Burai and he's never told me anything."

"Woah, woah, hold up— Burai trained you? But he's a priest— I thought he was trainin' Rian?"

Ryuga scratches behind one ear. "He _kinda_ trained me? I mean, he basically ditched me on a shitty fucking island in the middle of nowhere with Lago, but..."

"Wh— that's crazy, man." And Takeru means it. What the fuck? That's so— is this why— no, no, focus. He shakes his head. "Okay, fine. What about later, you've been travellin' on your own for a couple years, yeah? You never asked anyone else?"

Ryuga shoots him a dirty look. "And that would have gone over _so_ well, a grown-ass man asking some person off the street something like that. I'd get slapped for being a weird pervert. And, well—" he shifts nervously. "I guess it just wasn't really a priority either? Like it never really came up, you're the only one I've heard call it that and I just didn't _know—_ "

Takeru scratches behind one ear. "I can't believe this."

"Well, it's the fucking truth, okay—"

"Ryuga, you just asked me _what sex had to do with makin' babies._ "

"It doesn't have to be this complicated, oh my god." Ryuga snaps at him. The tips of his ears are pink. ( _Cute,_ Takeru thinks, in spite of literally everything else that's happenin' at the moment.) "I just figured— you know what, never mind, forget I said anything. If the mood hasn't been completely ruined we can get on with it already, you know?"

He leans forwards and reaches for Takeru's hip, but before Takeru can think about it too much, he grabs Ryuga's hand and stops him.

"I mean. It's not—" Takeru hesitates and bites his lip. What the hell is he doing? He's got no idea, but it's like something's finally clicked together in his head about Ryuga (crazy, cute, lonely as hell— that's what he's been missing, ten years alone on an island with _nothing and nobody_ and he's—) and Takeru's gotta say all the rest of it out loud to find out what.

"I don't… mind telling you shit, Ryuga." He begins slowly, rolling the weight of his words across his tongue. "And I'm not makin' fun of you or anything. Just surprised me is all. It's like… you know, my first impression of the 'island in the middle of nowhere thing' was like, yeah, sounds about right, training to be a knight was a bitch and a half and trainin' for Garo in particular's gotta be worse, right? But I dunno, this is— like, this has been coming for a while? Like, what the fuck, it all makes sense now. Sometimes you just do things or say things like this that most people wouldn't or like, you ask why you can't just eat shit you found on the ground like it’s a legit question and I'm just… shit. You really did spend ten fuckin' years of your life with nobody. That's insane."

"And!" Takeru begins to pick up steam, talking faster and to himself like he's finally unraveling something hidden. (Something he knew, but didn't know how to say—) "Like, even afterwards it's still kinda like— not like you had a partner either, right, you just went off on your own and yeah, that’s what I did basically too but— there's just a whole buncha shit you never got to do or nobody told you about but since you look like a regular dude n' act like you know what you're doin' people just like, assume shit like… _fuck,_ man. This sucks. Burai sucks."

Ryuga stares at him with some kinda unreadable expression before starting to scowl. "I'm not looking for pity."

Takeru shakes his head before the words have left Ryuga's mouth. "This ain't pity, it's just… I guess I'm with you, ya feel? I'll just say it straight right now but if you wanna know like, anything, you got buddies now that you can ask. You got _me_ ," he adds as his hands go up to cup Ryuga's face and man, this shit is so sappy but it's true, this is the answer to everything that Takeru was looking for, and the reason why he can't get Ryuga outta his head, he knows what this feeling is and what it's called and Takeru's heart is beating right out of his damn chest. "For as long as I'm here. I'll be there for you. Promise."

Ryuga's eyes are wide. Neither of them move or even breathe, until (minutes, hours, a whole fuckin' eternity later? Who knows?) Ryuga swallows slowly under Takeru's hands. "Are we… having a moment?"

Takeru smiles. "Hell if I fuckin' know." He goes in for the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> wwwwww happy b-day jem this went in a very different direction than i was planning (it was gonna be more like the humor bit that i showed u a while back) but i hope u still like it...!!!! partially inspired by the question of "real talk, has ryuga had like basic sex ed even" and then i just kinda went absolutely nuts
> 
> <3333


End file.
